The cell culture facility is designed to provide large amounts of monoclonal antibodies and purified proteins to researchers for use in AIDS-related research. In the past, antibodies to HIV-1 proteins, cell adhesion molecules, virus receptors molecules, and T cell antigen molecules have been prepared for many different investigators in the Institute. The facility has been in continuous use with a 1-2 month backlog since its inception. In the future we plan to continue to make resources available for the production of antibodies. In addition however we plan to expand the facility in three ways: 1. We will upgrade the machine to accommodate a larger core which will expand the perfusion rate from 2-4 L/day to 12-25 L/day. This will allow us to produce more antibody for use in both in vitro and in vivo (including primate) studies. As a new service we plan to purify the antibody after it has been concentrated using anti-light chain columns. 2. We will develop (using new software and the expanded cores) the ability to produce large quantities of proteins expressed in E. coli and Baculovirus vector systems. 3. We will provide facilities for optimizing expression of cDNAs in cells using the high velocity microprojectile system. Cells will be transfected with the investigator's cDNA and expression will be monitored either by fluorescence flow cytometry or by the investigator (using nucleic acid hybridization or protein detection techniques). The combination of the new transfection technology coupled with increased core production abilities will allow the facility to produce large amounts of proteins, antibodies and cells for CFAR investigators.